With the continuous development of display techniques, the touch control panels for touch control input have been widely used in televisions, cell phones, portable terminals, and other display apparatuses. Among these, a full-in-cell (FIC) touch control panel in which a touch control electrode is embedded in a touch control panel may allow a touch control panel to be lighter and thinner. Therefore, the large manufacturers have paid much attention on full-in-cell touch control panels.
At present, with respect to a full-in-cell touch control panel, a touch control electrode is provided in a liquid crystal cell formed by cell-aligning an array substrate and a color filter substrate. In order to prevent external static electricity, with respect to an on-cell touch control panel, a conductive layer is plated on the top surface of a color filter substrate. This conductive layer is typically produced from an ITO (Indium tin oxide) material. This conductive layer is connected to a silver paste dot on the array substrate and the silver paste dot is connected to a ground terminal, so that external static electricity is released.